Snape's New Obsession Draco's POV
by Glalie773
Summary: This is Snape's New Obsession, only in Draco's point of view! Enjoy, this was a quick write, a nice little one-shot! I would suggest reading Snape's New Obsession first, though I don't think it matters that much.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter.

Well, I made a sequel, in Draco's POV. It was a quick story, and it just made me smile. So, enjoy! Sorry it's not the best, I didn't spend as much time on it as with the one from Snape's POV. I also suggest that you read that one first, though you don't have to. :)!

***************

Draco Malfoy walked to Potions class, snarling to himself. He and Granger had just ended a particularly fierce argument, consisting of insults traded back and forth the entire day. Between classes, in the Head House, mealtimes... Merlin, wherever you looked, you could count on a blond and a brunette butting heads.

Draco slowed down. Who cared if he was late? It wasn't like Snape would actually _do _anything. Draco prided himself on being the Slytherin King.

He reached the dungeons a couple minutes ahead of the bell, much to his disappointment. Watching all the girls swoon when he walked in fashionably late was amusing. Not that he fancied any of them. Hey, he was called the Slytherin King for a reason, yes?

Mostly everyone was already lingering outside the large oak door, gossiping about who knows what. Draco glanced around casually for his Slytherin gang, and didn't notice as he bumped into someone.

Glancing down, grey eyes met a furious pair of brown ones.

"You did that on purpose, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed.

"Did what?" Draco stopped and rolled his eyes. _All I did was bump you a little, Granger, don't fly off your rocker. Oh..._

Draco caught sight of the pile of textbooks now laying on the cold stone floor. Draco ran a hand through his tousled hair and sighed irritably.

"Granger, I did _not _knock your books over on purpose."

"Sure you didn't, Malfoy." Draco, who was turning away, suddenly spun around again. That sarcastic little remark, instead of the usual insult, flared up his temper.

"Suuuuuure I _didn't_, Granger!" Draco mimicked her voice. "Here, I'll even be a gentleman and pick them up for you." Draco smirked and waved his wand. Hermione looked confused, but suspicious.

"Whoops, Granger, sorry about that," Draco said mockingly, as with a flick of his hand the books rammed into Hermione's stomach.

Hermione gasped, doubling over. Ron and Harry glared at Draco, who only raised his blond eyebrows back.

"I hate you Malfoy! You GIT!" Hermione wheezed, grabbing his arm as he turned away again. Harry picked up Hermione's books, shooting a malevolent stare towards Draco's direction.

"Shove off, beaver!" Draco yanked his arm out of Hermione's grasp, ignoring the tingling feeling that spread up his arm as her fingers touched his skin.

Hermione looked as though she were going to say more, but quite suddenly, the door flew open.

"Inside. Now! And don't you _dare_ say a word." Snape seemed to be in a bad mood, and for once even Draco kept his mouth shut as he strolled into the dungeon, winking at Hermione. She hissed quietly back.

Draco situated himself in the back, along with Blaise, Crabbe, and another Slytherin named Rook.

Draco idly plucked at his robes as Snape gave instructions for Amortentia.

_We're making a love potion? Blimey. _Draco sneered to himself, and rolled his shoulders. From the corner of his eye, he could see two Gryffindorks throw a despairing look at Potty, apparently horrified that they couldn't slip him a love potion. _Kill me now, _Draco thought with an inward groan.

The first half of the lesson passed without incident, as everybody concentrated on their potions, aware that Snape was in a pissy mood.

Draco chopped up his butterfly wings, surly, and turning his head slightly, saw a barrel of what looked like slimy olives.

"Hinkypunk eyeballs?" Draco mumbled to himself. Excellent. He vaguely remembered Granger saying a while ago that she despised Hinkypunks.

Shooting a small glance at Snape, who was rubbing his temples, he grabbed a handful of eyes and chucked one at Hermione.

It hit the back of her head with a small _thump_, and, glancing at the small slimy eyeball that now lay on the floor, she turned towards Draco, fire in her eyes.

"MALFOY!"

Draco snickered as Snape stood up suddenly. "Miss Granger! If you cannot contain your voice any longer, I will see you in detention today. So please refrain from shouting at Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked with glee as Hermione looked both embarrassed and angry. Mission accomplished.

Draco grabbed another eyeball and shot it towards Hermione. Something about making her angry made him want to smile, for some strange, strange reason. When Hermione turned around to seethe silently at Draco, he swore he could see a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, but it was gone before he could double-take.

Draco turned back to his potion, glancing up at the front of the room. "What's with Snape?" he muttered to Blaise, who looked over his shoulder at Snape, who was sitting with a blank expression.

"Maybe he had a little drink before class," Blaise laughed to himself and continued stirring.

Draco shrugged, and couldn't help but look at Hermione again. His eyes wandered away, then snapped back. What the hell was Potter doing? Draco squinted. He looked as though he were helping Hermione cut her root, though Draco knew that Hermione was an extraordinary witch who wouldn't be as foolish as to make a little cut on her finger.

Did he just call Granger 'extraordinary?' Gah.

While he was still staring like an idiot, oblivious to his Amortentia, Potter let go of Hermione's hand, who, Draco couldn't help noticing, looked a little relieved.

Draco was extremely smug at the moment, however, he did not know why, exactly. He closed his eyes briefly and took a whiff of his Amortentia, which he turned back to.

His broomstick's woody smell, roast chicken and potatoes, his favorite hair gel, and- what was that? Some kind of… perfume? He didn't recognize it.

Draco scrunched up his face. It wasn't Pansy's- her perfume made him gag. It was… nice. Not too light, not too strong. It washed over Draco like a blanket, and he swayed a little.

"Draco?" Draco snapped out of his stupor with an embarrassed, "what?"

"Can I have your ladle?" Goyle had wandered over from the other Slytherin table. Draco mumbled something and Goyle took it.

"Wait- now I don't have one!" Draco blamed the damn Amortentia for his lapse of judgment.

Draco sighed, and strolled up the aisle to Snape's desk, who was still staring into space.

""Professor Snap- Er, Professor?" Draco felt a tiny bit uncomfortable as Snape stared at him, eyes wide and unreadable.

"Yes?" Snape shook his head.

"Uh. Could I have a la-?" Draco stopped as someone came hurtling towards Snape's desk, gasping a little. It was Granger.

"Sir- um, Neville knocked over his potion..." Draco was mesmerized by the way Hermione ran a light hand over the top of her head, bouncing the silky curls.

_Snap out of it, Draco. What the hell are you doing staring at Granger's hair?_

Draco sighed, and took in a large breath of air. There was that smell again! Draco looked around, then he caught sight of Hermione.

_Oh, please, Merlin, no… _Draco cast a horrified look towards his cauldron, then back at Hermione. _NO!!!!!!!_

Draco didn't even notice as Snape cleared Longbottom's potion without an insult. He gaped at Snape, still unable to comprehend that he was attracted to the smell of Granger. Hermione was staring weirdly at Snape, too, but Draco didn't even notice. He grabbed the ladle Snape calmly handed him, and tried to run away.

However, Hermione was in the way.

"Malfoy! Watch where you're going, prat!" Hermione bumped into Snape's desk, and Draco turned halfway.

"Watch yourself, beaver!" he sneered, not fully able to see properly. His vision was being blinded by something he liked to call 'horror'.

Draco sped back to his table and inhaled. Yes, that was the scent.

"Change, change, change…" Draco muttered to his potion, willing it fiercely to change into something different, like.. Cake, or something not _Granger._

Blaise looked at him oddly, but Draco didn't care. He was too caught up in his new 'attraction'.

Suddenly, Snape stood up, surprise on his face.

"I'm going to be checking your potions now. Hopefully, although doubtfully, you will not fail."

Draco lowered his eyes to his potion for the umpteenth time, hating it. Filthy Granger had to be crowding up his little Amortentia. Idiot bookworm.

It was a mistake, Draco concluded. Although, as he thought about it, it was most likely impossible. Draco didn't make mistakes. _Malfoys _didn't make mistakes.

Draco watched as Snape's mouth thinned. He was examining Hermione's potion, which was the only one better than Draco's, as far as he could see.

Draco sighed and looked away, bored. This part of Potions was the worst, as it took time for Snape to insult everyone.

Finally, Snape neared the Slytherin tables. He promptly skipped Draco, and headed to the next Slytherin table, while Draco narrowed his eyes nervously. What was wrong? Why did Snape just skip him?

But Snape didn't skip him. After rolling his eyes at Goyle's potion, he stepped back to Draco's and looked in.

"Excellent, Draco. This is almost perfect." Snape observed, nodding towards Draco. He smirked and shrugged. He didn't know why Snape had jumped past him, but it didn't matter- Hermione's rolling eyes from her Gryffindork table was terribly amusing.

Wait, amusing? Since when did he think she was _amusing? _No. No, he thought that… it was amusing that he was as good as her.

Even in Draco's head it failed horribly as an excuse.

Draco turned to pack his books up, but Snape wasn't done. "I hope you didn't sneak any of it to use on a certain lady, hmm?"

Draco inhaled sharply and widened his eyes. _What?! _he thought. He looked around wildly; did anyone hear Snape?

Only the people near him were stifling laughter, even his fellow Slytherins. Traitors. Across the room, Hermione was smirking, as she could tell that Draco was somehow a tad uncomfortable.

Snape glanced at Hermione. Even a boy as pale as Draco flushed as he caught Snape's obvious meaning. How dare he? He didn't like Granger! Not now, not ever!

"W-wh-what?" he mumbled. _I officially dislike Severus Snape._

The bell rang, and Draco grabbed his books and _ran. _Ran like hell was chasing him. However, he had to keep up his 'cool, I'm awesome' Malfoy reputation, and slowed down a bit so as to not cause suspicion.

Draco turned a corner and breathed heavily. He didn't like Granger. He didn't like Granger. He didn't like Granger. He-

"Malfoy?"

Draco nearly jumped a foot, then looked around, wide-eyed.

"What?!" he snapped at Hermione, who looked taken aback.

"Um. Patrolling before dinner, remember?"

Draco stared. "Oh- oh, yeah. Um. Yeah." Now Hermione stared, too. Only at him, not at her own big brown eyes, and soft-looking skin, and-

"Let's go!" Draco nearly shouted, turning on his heel and walking down the hallway. Anything to get away from his damn thoughts.

Hermione shook her head, but followed the strange-acting boy.

****

Dinner time. Away from Granger, who, Draco told himself for the millionth time, he didn't like.

"Is Ron Weasley giving me murderous looks again?" Blaise muttered softly, as though the Weasel could actually hear him. Draco looked over Blaise's shoulder and met an angry pair of blue ones.

"Yup." Draco had also seen Pothead chatting with Hermione, who laughed and gently touched his arm. Something flared up inside Draco, though he didn't recognize the feeling.

"Er- you all right, mate?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at Draco. Draco snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah…" Draco now leaned over a bit. Had he just seen Hermione put her arm around Weasel? No. No. N- wait! She _had!_ And Pothead laughed.

"Dracooooo?" Blaise now waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?" Draco merely glanced at him then moved his eyes back at Potter and Weasley.

"Dude." Blaise had turned around and was now staring at the brunette girl.

"What?" Draco looked away. Blaise was smirking now, broadly.

"You have the hots for Granger, eh?" Blaise nodded wisely and speared a potato.

"_No._" Blaise didn't look convinced, and Draco bit into his own roast potato, chewing angrily.

Damn Potheads and Weasels.

****

Draco wandered around after dinner, feeling a weird sense of annoyance. He thought he knew why, but he forced all thoughts of a certain curly-haired girl away.

"Draky!" Draco recognized the girly voice, shivered, and turned around.

"Pansy," he nodded. Pansy squealed and grabbed his hand. She moved closer to Draco, who unsuccessfully tried to escape. Pansy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

_Ugh. She's the worst kisser ever, _Draco thought in disgust, but he fell back into the pattern easily and started to snog her. She pulled him against a wall, so her back was to it, and he kissed her again, feeling guilty, for some reason.

Suddenly, Draco felt himself flying backwards. He hit something hard, and groaned. _What the hell?_

Snape? _Damn Snape, that hurt! _Draco realized he had hit a statue, which was now glaring down at him. He backed away, and turned back to Snape, who had a livid expression on his pallid face.

"Ten points from Slytherin," he hissed angrily. Pansy shrieked, 'what?!' and Draco's mouth fell open. "Parkinson- leave.. Draco, stay."

Draco felt a nervous sense of foreboding, and he suddenly wished he was Pansy walking away, until he saw her plop on some guy's lap. Then, he didn't envy her.

"Draco!" Draco looked at Snape, embarrassed. "What is the meaning of that?" Snape shook his head. "Head Boy! What would your Head Girl say?"

Draco was confused on what Hermione had to do with it. "Er.."

Exactly, because Miss Granger has the class to _not _be the slut of the school. _Got it_?"

Draco's face suddenly felt a little hot. Slut of the school? He wasn't a girl, Merlin! What caused Snape to say this to his favorite student? This was not Snape's usual type of punishment, calling Draco a slut.

"Now, go."

Draco couldn't wait to leave. He flung around and starting speed walking to the Head Common Room, blushing a darker red.

What _would _Hermione say about that?

Not that he cared.

****

For the next week, Draco was studiously ignoring Hermione. Why?

Each day he had realized something new about her. Her curls weren't bushy, they were voluminous, and they were extremely silky. Her eyes weren't just brown, they had a tinge of gold in them. She was short, much shorter than Draco. She was smart, but also had a great sense of humor. She was also very, very pretty.

Realizing all of this, Draco ignored her. It wasn't as though they chatted everyday, anyway.

It was during patrolling after Potions one day that he lost it, completely.

"Granger?"

"Yeah, Malfoy?" Hermione glanced at him, raising her eyebrows.

"I know you fancy me, Granger." What the hell inspired him to say that? It came out on its own, and Draco's face screwed up in slight mortification.

"You have _got _to be kidding me, Malfoy." Hermione scoffed, but he caught sight of her eyes- embarrassment.

"I don't kid," he replied shortly.

"Yeah, I realized that. You have no sense of humor at all, Malfoy."

Draco snorted. "Anyway, I can see it plainly- you want me, Granger."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah."

"Mm. No."

"Then prove it." Draco swiftly walked to Hermione's side, and backed her into the wall. She flushed, and pushed on his chest.

"See? You don't even want to get away that badly. I've seen force from you, Granger. Remember third year?" Hermione reddened even more, and Draco smirked. Then, he did the unthinkable.

He leaned right in, and kissed her full on the lips. As his lips connected with hers, it was like his lips were on fire. Nothing had made him feel that way before. Hermione apparently felt the same way, because she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See?" Draco murmured, laughing a little. "You wanted me all along."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Hermione gave the back of his head a little slap. "You wanted me too."

Draco wasn't surprised to find that she was right. He squeezed her tighter. "You are absolutely right."

Hermione giggled and kissed him again, and Draco felt happy for the first time in a long time.

********

Soooo, sorry if it's horrible! As I said before, it was a quick write! I hoped you liked it, though.


End file.
